Under a Cherryblossom Tree
by xxHaruka
Summary: ON HOLD[Set in feudal Japan] A king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item
1. Theif!

Hello! This is my first fanfic. It might be boring, but please try to enjoy it ). Here is the summary:

Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (Inspired by a fan art)

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi (If I have the guts to write a lemon scene that is.) a bit of corniness and some characters are ooc... and most of all, it's kind of boring. (I'll try to make it better!)**

**

* * *

**

Under a Cherryblossom tree - Chapter 01: Thief!

Guards were everywhere. They roamed the city, the palace, even the forests. They did this so they could protect their loved ones in the cities.

Most guards were in the city and forest, so only a few were in the castle.

A man dressed in black, jumped in the shadows. When the man got to his destination, he smirked.

'_Too easy._'

He thought to himself as he walked up the steps and into a locked up room. With a swipe of his katana 1, the lock was broken.

Suddenly, guards popped out of nowhere and attacked the intruder.

Unfortunately for the guards, they were only able to rip off the symbol on the man's clothes. The thief killed every one there, mercilessly.

The thief chuckled as he took the treasure and went out through the window. Like he said, this was too easy.

------------------------------------------

At sunrise, the king woke up, got dressed and went for breakfast. The king was a kind and happy man, his name was Dickenson. He wasn't selfish or cruel at all. The laws he made were never too harsh nor too light.

During his peaceful breakfast, suddenly, a servant ran in, huffing and puffing.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"The- the treasure! It's stolen!" The servant exclaimed.

The king immediately dropped his eating utensils and quickly ran towards the treasure room. Like what the servant said, the royal treasure was stolen. He was also horrified that a lot of his guards were lying there, dead. Soon, the king ordered all the nobles for a meeting. A very urgent and important meeting.

"Is it true? Is the treasure really stolen?" One of the nobles, asked.

"Sadly, it is." The king replied.

"How?" Another noble shouted.

"It seems that there was a thief," The king took out a piece of cloth from his sleeve, "I found this while investigating."

"I-isn't that the symbol of the Izukashi organization? Wasn't the leader killed 17 years ago?" Another noble exclaimed.

"It seems there is a new leader, the father of the former leader decided to rule again, since their heir ran away." The king answered.

"What should we do?"

"Well?" The nobles were getting impatient.

"I know. I will send Hiwatari-san 2." The king answered.

"But why him? He's just a guard!"

"Yes, I know, but guards could fight too. Now send him here."

"Yes." A servant bowed and ran off.

"But just sending Hiwatari-san won't be enough." One of the king's advisors told him.

"Why not?" The king asked.

"You see, last night, the treasure was heavily guarded. If the man was able to take out all of the guards there that night, he must've been really strong and sneaky. That's why I want you to send large group to help Hiwatari-san." The advisor explained.

"No." The king started, "If we go in large groups, the enemies would see us."

The chief/head advisor stood there, deep in thought, "Milord, I think it would be wise to send a warrior from each of the villages that have sacred spirits protecting them. For example, our village has the 'Suzaku'2.5."

"Hmmm...good idea. It would help that a sacred spirit is guiding us. Alright! Send the notices!"

Another servant bowed and went to do her work.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man with two tones of blue hair arrived. At the front of his hair was grayish blue, while his back was dark blue. His crimson coloured eyes were beautiful, but deadly, they were enough to scare off a group of men. On his left ear, there was a crimson coloured earring 3. He wore a summer kimono top 4, which was crimson, only the end was binded together with the crimson red hakama 5 pants with a crimson cloth. Because the top part of the kimono wasn't binded, his chest was shown off. His sleeves were empty because his arms were crossed in front of his chest, under the kimono 6 and over the bandages (will be explained why he has those). He wore wooden sandals 7 without any socks.

On the left side of his hip, being held by the cloth was a katana. To finish off his appearance, two blue triangles were painted on both sides of his face. (I drew a picture: www dot i6.photobucket dot com/albums/y246/xXJessicaLuXx/Kai.jpg I'm such a bad artist... -- It's kind of hard to see Kai's arms because they blend in with the bandages. The reason the sleeves are shorter than the length of his arm is because some kimonos are like that.)

"You needed me?"

**

* * *

Yay! Part 1 is finished! ) Sorry it's so short. I hope you look forward to reading part 02. Sayonara 8!**

**Current Progress: Finished part 01, starting on Part 02.**

------------------------------------------

**Translations:**

**1 katana – a Japanese sword. The blade is a bit curved, go on google/yahoo and search 'katana' on images to see what it looks like.**

**2 –san – used to put after someone's name if you're not close to them. Also, do you know who 'Hiwatari-san' is now? p**

**2.5 (don't ask about the 2.5...) Suzaku – that is Kai's bit beast in Japanese. English Dranzer, but I think all of you knew that already ;)**

**3 Left ear, crimson coloured earring - I think in one point of the series, Kai had a red earring...? And if he didn't, then the earring is just an addition to his appearance in this story )**

**4 For kimonos, I think there were ones for summer and one for the fall/winter. The summer one was thin, while the fall/winter one was a bit thicker.**

**5 Its mostly men who wear hakama pants. Go on google/yahoo and search to see what it looks like. (Note: that sentence was really long! Sorry if it doesn't make sense!)**

**6 I think in the fan art, that was what Kai was wearing.**

**7 Wooden sandals are usually worn when you are wearing a kimono.**

**8 Sayonara – Means goodbye in Japanese.**


	2. Three Others

**Summary:**

Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (Inspired by a fan art). Parings will be announced later (but they are obvious) (**HINTS: No KaixTakao, or (Beyblade Character) xOc, more clues in next chapter)**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi (If I have the guts to write a lemon scene that is.) a bit of corniness and some characters are a bit/really ooc...let's hope this isn't as boring as chapter 01.**

**Note: If you're wondering about the ages, Kai is 17, the others will be told in their first appearance.**

**

* * *

**

Under a Cherry tree – Chapter 02: Three others.

**Village of the East, Sacred Spirit: Seiryu** (1)

"What?" The leaders of the village exclaimed. One of the castle messengers from the South (Kai's village/city) reported that the treasure was stolen.

"The king requires you to send your most powerful/strongest man in the village. Where is he?" The messenger asked.

"Kuso (2)," Ojiisan Kinomiya (3) swore, "He's not—Oh wait! He came back!" Ojiisan Kinomiya pointed to a young boy around the age of 16. He had navy coloured hair. His hair went over his shoulders a bit, but was tied back by a thin rope. He wore a summer kimono that was slate blue. The end of the kimono covered a bit of the hakama pants (which were also slate blue) and was tied together by a thin cloth. On his left side of his waist, there was a katana there (so basically, he's wearing exactly what Kai's wearing, except it's slate blue).

Beside him, there was a younger looking boy. He looked around 14-15 years old. He had chestnut brown hair and big round stuff covering his eyes. A large cloth was wrapped around his shoulders, covering most of his upper body. He wore brown farming pants and a red kimono top. On his right ankle, a dagger was tied securely there by a cloth. Both he and the navy-coloured hair boy wore wooden sandals.

"That is Kinomiya, Takao," Ojiisan Kinomiya pointed to the taller boy, "and beside him is his 'side kick', Kyouju (Kenny) ," Ojiisan Kinomiya pointed to the smaller boy. "Tell the king that Takao-san can't go anywhere without the other kid, because Takao is pretty dumb." Some people behind him snickered.

The messenger smiled a small smile and went to talk to the two boys. Soon, they were heading off.

----------------------------------------------------

**Village of the West, Sacred Spirit: Byakko** (4)

"I see," The man, known as Rai (Lee), frowned.

Rai had long black hair that reached to his shoulders. He had cat like eyes that were golden. He was currently being bandaged by a pink haired girl. She also had golden eyes. Her pink hair was tied back by a pink cloth. Both her shirt and pants were pink.

"Mao (aka Mariah), who do you think we should send?" Rai asked the girl behind her, she looked up and thought for a while.

"Rei?" She replied, "I think you should send Rei. He is the strongest and fastest in the village."

"I see. Kiki (aka Kevin), go send Rei in here—" Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke (Like how people suddenly appear the show 'Naruto' XD).

When the smoke cleared, a lean boy appeared; he looked about 16/17 years old. He had black hair that reached the back of his knees if they were let down, but they were not. Instead, it was tied back by a rope. He wore...err (it's kind of hard to explain...so I just drew a picture... link: http / i6.photobucket . com /albums /y246 /xXJessicaLuXx /Rei .jpg (TT")

"Yo." He grinned sheepishly.

"Rei—"

"I know, I know, go to and find the treasure."

"Rei...how long have you been standing there...?" Rai frowned.

"Err...shouldn't I be going now?" He gave a nervous laugh.

"Rei..." Rai had a vein popping on his forehead, "didn't I tell you to stop eavesdropping?" Rai's left eyebrow twitched.

Before they left, Rei was given a bonk by Rai and Mao, and soon, they were off.

----------------------------------------------------

**Village of the North, Scared Spirit: Genbu **(5)

"What can I do for you, sir?" A blonde boy with baby blue eyes asked the man. He looked around 16 years old and he had fair skin.

"May I speak to your town leader?" The messenger asked.

"Okay, follow me." The boy smiled as he led the messenger to the leader's home.

When they got there, a blonde haired woman sat in the middle of the room, reading some scrolls. When she saw the boy and the man, she put away the scrolls and stared at them.

"Mother, err, I mean, leader, there is a man who wishes to speak with you." The boy bowed.

"Max, go outside please." The woman smiled kindly at the boy.

"Yes, mother."

When the boy left, the messenger told the woman about the crisis.

"I see." She looked like she was deep in thought. She walked out of the room, with the messenger behind her.

"Max!" She yelled. The boy ran to her.

"Yes, mothe—err I mean, leader?" He grinned.

"Max, you must go with this man to the village of the south. The treasure that was given by the four spirits was stolen." She explained. After that, she explained the stuff about the 'strongest/most powerful' person in the village and going to retrieve the treasure.

When he came back from packing, he was wearing a green kimono top with grey hakama and a blue sash. He was holding a sickle with a chain tied on the side of his sash.

And soon, they were off!

**

* * *

I hope this wasn't as boring as chapter 01. Chapter 03 will be out soon because I already wrote it... Sayorana!**

**PS. Can someone tell me if Mao and Rai are siblings or not? Some fanfics say they are, and some people say they're not.**

**Translations:**

**(1) Seiryu – Dragoon (Takao/Tyson's bit beast).**

**(2) Kuso – means shit in Japanese.**

**(3) Ojiisan Kinomiya – Takao/Tyson's grandfather in the series.**

**(4) Byakko – Drigger (Rei's Bit Beast)**

**(5) Genbu – Draciel (Max's Bit Beast)**


	3. Introductions and the Fight

**Summary:**

Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (Inspired by a fan art). Parings will be announced later (but they are obvious) (HINTS: there will be shounen-ai and HiromixKyouju, more clues in next chapter)

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi (If I have the guts to write a lemon scene that is.) a bit of corniness and some characters are a bit/really ooc...**

**Note: This chapter is a bit short. (Gomen/sorry...)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 03: Introductions and the fight

The next day, the four warriors (plus Kyouju), finally met each other:

"My name is Max Mizuhara! Nice to meet you!" The blonde smiled kindly.

"Hello. My name is Reimond (1) Kon, but you can call me Rei. Nice to meet you." The black haired boy smiled.

"Yo! I'm Takao Kinomiya! This guy here is my side kick, Kyouju!" Takao pointed to the brunette.

"Err, Takao, please stop calling me your 'side kick'. Nice to meet you all." Kyouju smiled.

"Hn. Kai Hiwatari. Please don't get in my way." He glared at everyone.

"H-hey! What's your problem? You act like you're better than all of us!" Takao pointed his finger towards Kai.

"Hn. Maybe because it's true. And," He swatted Takao's hand away, "It's not nice to point." Kai smirked as Takao yelled in frustration.

"I, Takao Kinomiya, challenge you to a duel! Who ever falls first looses!" Takao took out his katana and pointed it in front of Kai's face.

During that whole entire conversation, Rei and Max (and Kyouju) just watched helplessly, not being able to stop the fight.

--------------------------------

Soon they were out side in a garden. Rei, Max and Kyouju sat in the grass, admiring the flowers. Kai and Takao were glaring at each other, holding their katana in front of their faces.

Rei sighed because he was chosen to be the referee.

"Three, two, one, FIGHT!" He did a karate chop to signal that they could begin.

Kai just stood there as Takao ran towards him quite loudly. "ARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he charged. When Takao went to swipe at him, Kai suddenly disappeared as he re-appeared behind Takao and pointed his katana on the side of Takao's neck. Takao froze. Kai took the chance and kicked Takao as he fell forward.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnddd! Hiwatari-san wins!" Rei announced as if his job was an announcer.

Takao growled and stood up, yelling, "Come on! Another match!"

"Hn, No." Kai said simply as he turned and walk away.

"Why you little--!" Takao yelled in frustration as he sat down with Rei, Max and Kyouju.

**

* * *

Well, there you go! Chapter 3! Hahaha! 2 updates in one day! I hope you like it.**

**Important: I won't be here in August, I'll be in China (Cheers in background)! I might get part four up before I go though. **

**Translations:**

**(1) I don't know if that's really his full name...some sources say it is, some says it's just Rei Kon.**


	4. Information

**Summary:**

Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (Inspired by a fan art). Parings will be announced later (but they are obvious) (HINTS: The main pairing will have a 'moment' with each other)

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi (If I have the guts to write a lemon scene that is.) a bit of corniness and some characters are a bit/really ooc...**

**Note: Beware of corniness...and thank you for the kind reviews. The problem about the pictures, I'll fix them when I have time! Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 04: Information

After that incident, everyone went exploring the castle (except for Kai because he lives here...). Soon, it was lunch time and now they're sitting around a table.

"Hello everyone..." The king greeted, "My name is Dickenson!"

"Hi." Max replied.

"Nice to meet you." Rei smiled.

"Yo! Nice place!" Takao yelled, quite loudly.

"Nice to meet you, Dickenson-sama (1)." Kyouju said politely.

"Nice to meet you all, too." Lord Dickenson smiled, "Anyways, let's eat, and then go to the meeting room to discuss everything in detail."

And so they ate. Max, Rei, Kyouju, Kai and Lord Dickenson ate with manners...while Takao, he err...you know, ate like a pig.

(Note: If you're curious, here's how they sat: Head of the table – Lord Dickenson, on his left – Kai, then Rei, on his right – Max, then Takao, then Kyouju)

**------------------------------------**

Later, they were seated around a polished table. It was made of wood, and was beautiful. (Note: the seating plan was the same as during lunch)

"Now..." Lord Dickenson didn't sound so cheerful anymore, "Let's discuss everything in detail, Kai, would you explain please."

'_I don't wanna..._' Kai thought childishly in his mind (told you some characters were really ooc...), "Yes. The reason King Dickenson-sama asked you all to come here is because the treasure given to us by the four gods, Genbu of the North, Suzaku of the south, Byakko of the west and Seiryu of the east."

Max raised his hand, "Err, just curious, but...what **is** the treasure anyways?"

"It's a sword made by the finest of silver and metal in the world. On the handle, it's made of pure gold. It also has the four gems, each representing a spirit. On the top, there is a ruby to represent Suzaku, a sapphire to represent Seiryu, a jade to represent Byakko and finally, an amethyst to represent Genbu. The sword is very powerful. It is must more powerful if the right person uses it. In one stroke, it can take out around 150 demons and 300 humans. Oh and it's called Ki' Rika." Rei explained. (The name came off the top of my head...lol)

"Wow, Rei, you sure know a lot." Max stared in awe.

Kai glared at Rei. "How the hell did you know so much information, in detail?" '_Kuso _(2)_, he may be a spy..._'

Rei frowned. "When I was five, our village had to protect a man who kept the sword with him 11 years ago because a rumor was going on that many different gangs were going to band together to steal it. Since I was the person in charge of bringing his food to him, he told me stuff about the sword."

"Err, anyways, let's get back to the discussion." Lord Dickenson said.

"Yes." Kai continued, "anyways, the Ki' Rika was stolen by the Izukashi, the most notorious group of thieves, pirates, killers, you name it. It used to be run by a man called Yoshihito (not in beyblade series), the son of Voltaire, who is the current leader. The reason the father is running it is because..." Kai frowned. Lord Dickenson looked like he remembered something and continued the rest.

"The reason Yoshihito's father is running the Izukashi is because Yoshihito's son, ran away and disappeared 17 years ago."

Rei suddenly spoke up, "King Dickenson is it true that the treasure was stolen once, 17 years ago?"

"Yes. That's right." He replied un-certainly.

"I see. So basically, this is just the same thing that happened 17 years ago, am I correct?"

Lord Dickenson frowned. "Rei, you seem to know a lot..."

Rei frowned. "Sorry, but it's a secret why I know so much..."

Suddenly, Rei was harshly pinned down on the table, a sword to his neck.

"You must answer the question when King Dickenson is asking." Crimson coloured eyes glared at Rei furiously.

"I'm sorry, but that is confidential information." Rei answered as soon as he snapped out of his shock.

"You know, the more secrets you keep, the more we will suspect that you are really a spy and thief...maybe an assassin." Kai said in a deadly whisper.

In a flash, Kai was knocked over by Takao and Max.

Rei regained his composure as he started to speak, "Ugh, fine, I'll explain the reason behind my knowledge." He sighed as he signaled everyone to sit down.

'_This is going to be a long story..._'

"Before I was born, my parents were still part of the Izukashi." Everyone gasped. "Right after I was born, my parents were killed, because they left the gang when they needed them the most."

"How come they were needed...?" Takao asked.

"It's because they were neko-jins." Everyone gasped again... --"

"But according to my studies, Neko-Jins are just myths." Kyouju explained.

"It's your choice to believe me or not."

"It still doesn't explain why you know so much..." Kai asked coldly.

"I'm getting there; I'm getting there, geez. Anyways, after they were killed, I was taken in. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it took about 6 years for your warriors to find and retrieve the treasure. When they arrived, the warrior from the west took me in."

"So you were the child that Reiren adopted..." Lord Dickenson mumbled.

"This is why I know so much. I was there when it happened."

**------------------------------------**

(_Note: This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The moment for the main pairing! It's just a moment, so they're not a couple yet. This is just to get their feelings going...)_

After the meeting, they went their separate ways again. Rei went to his room, got changed into a summer kimono. Rei then walked to a hill, the sun was just starting to set, and he'd never seen it before, so he thought this was his chance.

When he sat down, he stared at the sky a bit, admiring the sun.

"Beautiful...isn't it." A deep and smooth voice said behind him.

Rei immediately recognized that voice as the person sat beside him.

"Yeah, it is." Rei replied.

"S-sorry for pinning you down and accusing you today." Kai hung his head in shame.

"It's alright. I would've felt angry, too, if someone didn't answer to my leader." Rei smiled at him.

They sat in a comfortable silence, both admiring the sun.

**Kai POV**

Rei...

I was sitting beside him, enjoying his company.

It seemed like his aura just made me feel safe and comfortable. I've never felt like this in ages...

His warm smile when we first met, the way he frowns, he looked exactly like a child. I smiled, just thinking about him. He looked so cute when he was surprised.

"Hey, Kai...?" Rei began, "Let's be friends?"

I smiled. "Sure."

He grinned widely as we both turned our heads to look at the sun setting.

"Beautiful..." we both said in union. We stared at each other and then looked away while blushing.

**Normal POV**

Rei's hair started to sway along with the gentle breeze. Soon, the ribbon holding on to his hair in a loose pony tail, flew away.

Kai stared at Rei. Rei's hair looked even better when his hair was not tied. He looked angelic.

They just stared at each other.

**Rei's POV**

Kai eyes...they're beautiful. I then remembered that my ribbon came loose and fell off.

"Shimatta (3)!" I swore. We both ran to catch the ribbon.

The wind stopped as we both bent down to grab the ribbon. We both blushed when we realized that Kai's hand was on top of mine.

**Normal POV**

_Doki, doki (4)..._

_Dokun, dokun (4)..._

They both knew they didn't want to let go. Their heart beats already explained that.

_Doki, doki..._

_Dokun, dokun..._

"Kaiiiiiiiii! Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiii!" Max suddenly yelled. That's when we realized what was happening as we pulled our hands away.

"Th-thank you...for helping me get my ribbon back, I mean." Rei looked at his sandals.

"Y-you're welcome..." Kai looked the other way as his face burned.

'_His hand...it was so warm..._' They both thought.

**

* * *

OMG! Sorry to Takao/Max/Kyouju fans! I didn't really add them in this chapter...heheehhee... gomen.**

**Also, sorry for the KaixTakao or ReixMax or the ReixTakao or the KaixMax fans...I just love KaixRei so much... **

**SAYONARA! See you in late August!**

**P.S. Isn't it a miracle I got 3 parts out in one day? Omg! Anyways, if I'm being fast, I might get up a one-shot that will also be Kai x Rei! **

**Translations:**

**(1) –Sama – used to refer to someone with higher social status.**

**(2) Kuso – means shit or bullshit in Japanese.**

**(3) shimatta – damn in Japanese.**

**(4) Both of them are the sounds of someone's heart beat thumping loudly and quickly**


	5. Setting off

**Summary:**

**Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (Inspired by a fan art). Parings will be announced later (but they are obvious) (HINTS: The other pairing will have a 'moment' with each other)**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi (If I have the guts to write a lemon scene that is.) a bit of corniness and some characters are a bit/really ooc...**

**Note: OMG! Thank you for the kind reviews! ) I love you all... I know I said that I'd be back somewhere in August, but since everyone was so nice...I'm giving everyone another part! ) (Glomps everyone)**

**Important Note: In the chapters so far, I've been writing, 17 years ago, well, now its 12 years ago because I wasn't thinking when I was writing...so yeah. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**As for the pictures, I will put them in my profile soon, so don't worry! )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 05: Setting off**

Soon after, when the moment with Kai and Rei ended, they ate dinner and went to bed. They were informed during dinner that they would be setting off tomorrow morning at dawn.

So now, here they were, setting off.

Kai still wore his red kimono top, but instead, he was wearing white hakama pants.

Takao, Max and Kyouju still wore the same thing.

Rei wore a **_girl's _**kimono. It was yellow and had cherry blossom designs on it. The sash was pink. His hair was tied in a pony tail by a ribbon. If someone didn't know if he was a man, they'd think he was a girl.

"Rei...what the fk are you wearing?" Takao pointed to Rei's kimono as his eye twitched.

"Oh? You mean this?" He pointed to the kimono, "You see, ninjas aren't accepted much, remember?"

"Oh..." Takao replied stupidly, "But that still doesn't explain why you look exactly like a girl!"

"Well, you see, there are some places men can't do, but women can. For example, getting close to a female criminal. This is my disguise."

"Oh..." Takao and Max chorused.

"Let's go, we're wasting time." Kai growled.

"Okay! Okay! Geez..." Takao said irritated.

"Wait..." Kyouju began, "We don't even know where to start!"

Kai sighed and scowled, "The Izukashi stole the treasure, remember? I know where their hide out is." He took out a map.

Kai pointed to the center of the map. "You see, the Izukashi's hideout is here." Everyone began to walk.

"So all we have to do is go there to retrieve the treasure and come back?" Rei asked.

"Nope, not that simple." Kai continued, "You see, when we're finished getting it, we'll have to go to different continent to purify it. The only reason we have to purify it is because in order for the sword to be forever protected from the evil and make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands."

"But why didn't the king purify it with the four warriors 12 years ago?" Rei asked as they walked.

"It's because the four warriors were too badly injured and when they were healed, they were already too old." Kai explained.

"So where is the place we're going to go so we can purify it?" Max asked.

"In the continent of Ukiah, Mountain of the four souls." Kai answered quickly

"I see." Max replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Izukashi-butt!" Takao grinned as threw his fist in the air. Rei, Max and Kyouju sweat dropped as Kai mumbled something about Takao for being an idiot because he was too excited.

-------

**Izukashi Hideout**

"Milord! Sir!" A solider came running in with the Izukashi sign on his left shoulder.

"Yes?" An old man looked up from his book.

"There have been rumors about Lord Dickenson sending out 5 warriors to go against us! What should we do?" The solider asked quickly.

The old man put down the book and thought for a few seconds. "Aku-Tenshi. Send out Aku-Tenshi(1), they'll be able to take care of those 'warriors'."

"Yes. I will go send them out now." The solider bowed and turned around. He took a step when suddenly, he quickly turned around. "Gomen-nasai (2), Milord! I forgot to mention that one of those 5 warriors might be the heir that ran away 12 years ago!" The solider explained.

"Really?" The old man raised an eye brow, "Very well. Do not kill him, instead, bring him back here so I can 'welcome' my 'precious' grandson and 'talk' to him. And also, give this note to him. Tell them that if they are tied up, kill themselves immediately." The old man smirked evilly and sadistically.

-------

**Back with the Group**

For 2 days straight, our heroes continued to walk, with breaks at some villages they came across.

"I'm huuuuuuuunnnnnnngrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Takao whined for the fifth time today.

"But, Takao, we just ate an hour ago..." Rei frowned, "And plus, we're running out of money..."

"Aww! But I'm—" Suddenly, a katana was pointed towards his throat.

"If you say that word again one more time...I'm going to kill you..." Kai's right eye twitched in annoyance.

"—hungry..." Takao couldn't help finishing his sentence.

Kai had an anime vein as he chased Takao around while the other three just watched.

-------

**Later**

Soon, they found themselves lost in a forest.

Yet again, Takao and Kai bickered about which way to go when there were two roads.

"LEFT!" Takao yelled.

"RIGHT!" Kai yelled a bit louder than Takao.

"I SAY LEFT!" Takao yelled very loudly.

Kai's right eye twitched again and then he roared, "**RRIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT!"** ( Haha, to me that sounded very ooc... p)

Everyone plugged their ears, but it was still very loud.

"Right..." Takao squeaked.

Rei, Max and Kyouju chuckled as Kai started to regain his breath.

Rei stopped chucking as he heard a rustle. Kai turned around when he heard breathing, and no, that breathing wasn't from him or his companions.

An arrow was shot to the ground, almost cutting Max in the process. "What the--?" Takao began, but soon, 5 evil and sadistic voices laughed.

"So these are the 5 so called warriors! They look more like a bunch of monkeys to me!" One exclaimed.

"Ha! I bet they'll be easy to beat! Look!" Another sounded out.

"You're right brother! That is a woman! Good job!" He sounded like the leader of the group.

"Should we mess with her, Boss?" A sly and sick voice asked.

"Let's!" The final voice stopped talking as all five of them jumped out of the bushes, trees and shadows.

Kai and Takao took out their katanas as Max and Kyouju pulled out other weapons.

The four lackeys ran after Kai and co, while the leader went after Rei.

The leader lunged at Rei as he dodged the blow. The leader growled as he lunged again. Rei dodged by jumping into the air and took this chance to take off the annoying kimono and show off his ninja suit.

"A ninja?" The leader exclaimed. He frowned when he looked at Rei's chest, "What? Not a woman? What are you? A cross-dresser? A transvestite! A he-she?"

Rei's left eye twitched in annoyance as he jumped high and threw 10 kunais at the man, pinning him to a tree.

Rei landed gracefully to see that every one defeated their enemy and was ready to tie them together.

----------------

After a while of struggling and getting kicked in the face, our heroes were able to tie the men to a tree. They all stood in a circle, ready to ask the five men questions.

"Who are you?" Kai asked bluntly.

"From the looks of symbols on their clothing, they're from the Izukashi." Kyouju explained to everyone.

Kai frowned. He seems to have remembered these people, "Aku-Tenshi..."

"Isn't Aku-Tenshi the best in the Izukashi?" Rei asked himself.

"Hahaha...Kai...our precious _heir_, long time no see. It's been, oh let's see, 12 years now, right?" the leader of Aku-Tenshi grinned evilly.

_Shit!_ Kai thought.

Rei, Max, Kyouju and Takao had confused faces.

"What do you mean by, Kai our precious heir?" Takao asked.

Kai's face went paler that before.

Max and Rei started to get suspicious. What was going on?

"Don't you remember? Yoshihito had a son who ran away 12 years ago..." One of the members of Aku-Tenshi said.

"Now, it's time for us to go, because Kai-sama has some explaining to do...hehehehe..." The leader laughed as all 5 of them turned into straw puppets.

"Shit! I knew it! They were only magic puppets! But...if the puppets were able to fight...then they must be near by!" Max exclaimed as our heroes looked around, looking for suspicious movements.

Rei frowned.

"Kai, it's your turn to explain some things." Rei told him.

Kai frowned, "This is my, and only my business, so I suggest you guys buzz off."

He gave everyone a death glare. Takao, Max and Kyouju hugged each other as Rei just stood. But on the inside, he was trebling like crazy!

"L-let's go..." Max said as he got over his shock.

The four friends (plus the cold one) once again set off on their journey.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Annnnnnnnnddd chapter o5 finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the late update and Sayonara!**

**Translation:**

**(1) Aku-Tenshi – Means 'Dark Angel' in Japanese.**

**(2) Gomen-Nasai – Means I'm Sorry in Japanese.**

**NOTE: I don't know when the next update will be, but I know it won't be soon...sorry everyone. **


	6. Hiromihime's offer

**Summary:**

**Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (Inspired by a fan art). Parings will be announced later (but they are obvious) **

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki, Tsukasabaki-sama © to xxHaruka.**

**Warnings: Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi (If I have the guts to write a lemon scene that is.) a bit of corniness and some characters are a bit/really ooc...**

**Note: Sorry, I forgot about the moment for the other pairing, so I'll just tell you. It's...drumrolls Takao/Max! And sorry for the long wait...**

**PS. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! CHU THANK YOOH!**

**

* * *

**

Under a Cherry blossom Tree:

**Chapter o6: Hiromi-hime's offer**

**Rei's Point of View**

_It has been 2 weeks since our journey began. Since this is a big continent, it takes us longer to get to other places. During these past two weeks, a lot of things have been happening. It's exciting and frightening at the same time. I'm glad that I'm here...it just makes my boring life less boring._

_-Rei_

I read over every thing as I smiled and closed the maroon coloured book. I stuffed it inside my kimono as I got up, picked up some fish and went back with the group.

"Rei! You're back! Did you catch any fish—OH MY GOD! FOOD!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Takao continued to ramble about food. Kai bent down to start a fire as Max went to look for more wood. Kyouju...?

"We're Kyouju-san?"

"Oh, him? He said he was going to sneak into some guy's farm and steal vegetables." Takao grinned and started to drool, "Food..."

I shook my head as I chuckled a bit. Takao really loved food.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Normal POV**

The four warriors began to eat, deciding that they should eat without Kyouju, why? He took too long.

"Hey...aren't you guys worried about Kyouju-san?" Max asked his companions.

"Well—" Takao began, but was soon cut off when a piercing scream was heard.

"Wha—what the hell?" Takao stood up from where he was sitting, soon the rest followed.

Rei, being a neko-jin (and a ninja), used his sharp senses to see where the sound was coming from.

"Over there!" Rei pointed at the direction that the noise was coming from. After 0.1 seconds, Kai flew past Rei as he ran to the source of the scream.

"K-Kai! Wait up!" Max cried as they began following their silent leader.

**----------------------------------------------------**

When Takao, Max and Rei finally caught up with Kai, Kai instantly placed a finger in front of his lips, signaling that they should be quiet. Max, Rei and Takao nodded as Kai turned around to look forward. Rei gasped quietly when he saw the sight in front of them.

'_What the! Is Kyouju being arrested?_' They continued to watch silently as Kyouju was being led by some guards.

Kai, being the 'leader' of the group, decided to follow Kyouju and the guards as did the others.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Soon, they arrived at a city. When Kyouju and the guards went through the city gates, the group begin to talk.

"Is Kyouju arrested or something?" Takao questioned.

"I think so..." Rei answered uncertainly.

"But if he was being arrested, then why..." Max began.

**Flashback**

_"Ah!" Kyouju tripped._

_"Hey, are you okay, son?" one of the guards asked as he carefully picked up Kyouju. _

_"I'm fine, thank you." _

_"Alright. Tell us if you're hurt." The guard continued to walk as Kyouju did the same._

**End of Flashback**

"...why were the guards being so kind to him?" Max finished.

"Yeah, that's strange..." Takao replied.

"Kai, do you have any thoughts about this?" Rei asked their leader.

"Just follow me." Was all he said before he headed towards the city.

Rei sighed, Max shook his head in annoyance and Takao huffed. Kai **never** told them **anything**.

**----------------------------------------------------**

"Tsukasabaki-sama," a beautiful brunette girl bowed down as she closed her ruby eyes, "I have chosen."

"Well, who is it, Hiromi-hime** (1)**?" An elderly woman sat behind a table as she put down her papers.

Hiromi stepped aside as Kyouju stepped forward.

"Ah, he is...short." Tsukasabaki said bluntly. Hiromi blushed at the comment, "I assure you, he is a fine warrior."

"E-excuse me, Hiromi-hime, Tsukasabaki-sama, not to be rude or anything, but what are you talking about?" Although he was smartest in the gang (other than Kai), he was confused.

"Erm..." Hiromi blushed again, "P-please become my fiancée!"

**THUMP!**

Kyouju fainted.

**

* * *

**

**Uhhh, yeah, chapter 6. sorry for the late update...I'm currently obsessed with this game right now and spending a bit too much time playing it... Ehehe, sorry.**

**Translations:**

**(1) –Hime – a way to refer to a princess, e.g. Princess Hiromi Hiromi-hime**


	7. Getting In

**Summary:**

**Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (Inspired by a fan art). **

**Parings: **KaixRei, TakaoxMax, Slight KyoujuxHiromi

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters are © to Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing, bits of violence, shounen-ai, and maybe yaoi (If I have the guts to write a lemon scene that is.) a bit of corniness and some characters are a bit/really ooc...**

**Note: Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! **

**Note 2:  I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll have Yuriy and Bryan in this story...  I just don't know how they'll fit in the story... -.- Sorry Yuriy/Bryan fans... (I'll try at the ending -;)**

**PS. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! CHU THANK YOOH!**

**Under a Cherry blossom Tree:**

**Chapter 7: Getting In**

* * *

Kyouju's Point of View

'_Ugh...where...am I?_'

"What the...?" I scanned the room. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen!

The bed I was on had white, silk sheets, pillows and comforters were scattered around the bed. The bed was king sized and was placed in one of the corners of the room.

Across from the bed, there was a balcony. The curtains were white and almost see through.

The walls had a beautiful snow design, white dots everywhere to represent snow. On the walls (still), in places that didn't have white had blue, to represent the sky.

Across from the bed, there was a beautiful door. It was made of wood and was finely polished.

"Wow..." was all I could say. This room...it's just...

"Ah, I see you're awake." An elderly voice said from the direction of the door.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Hiromi-hime quickly came in front of Tsukasabaki and bowed.

"I-it is okay, Hiromi-hime!" I replied quickly.

"R-Really?" she smiled at me sweetly. I think I saw some tears almost falling out of her beautiful eyes just now...

Wait...

When do **I **ever say that people have beautiful eyes!?

I must be going crazy...

'_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something...or someone...?_' I shook my head. I'll remember soon enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------

With the others, normal Point of View

Being the early riser he is, Rei got up. He bit his lip in pain as his back began to ache more and more.

"He didn't come out, didn't he?" A deep voice said behind him.

"Yeah...I wonder what happened to Kyouju." Rei frowned.

"Let's try to sneak in today. We have to find out what's going on." Kai said before he walked away deeper in the forest.

Currently, our heroes are in a forest. The one that leads to the capital city of Reinem. Why? Last night after searching and stuff, they still couldn't find a way to enter the castle without causing a scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Rei! Have you ever been in Reinem before?" Takao asked.

"Yes. Once when I was little. I had to accompany Reiran-san(1) and the other warriors to rest up. That's all I remember though." Rei explained.

"Oh." Max and Takao said in union.

"How about you guys?" Rei asked them.

"I have. I go every year! I have a friend who works in the castle...Oh!" Max suddenly stood up, "I have an idea!!"

"Huh?" Both Takao and Rei were confused.

"Why didn't I think of it before!?" The blonde boy grinned madly.

"Spit it out already!" Takao was getting impatient.

"I could ask Michael to get us in! Duh!" He was practically jumping for joy.

Rei and Takao just sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending hours looking for Kai, they explained to him Max's plan.

"...and that's my plan!" Max said cheerfully.

"..." Kai stayed silent like always.

"...Well?" Takao was getting impatient again.

"Fine, let's try that plan." Soon after those words came out of Kai's mouth, they three younger ones cheered very loudly, causing the crows to fly out of the forest...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Kyouju yelled. "OH!"

Kyouju, Hiromi-hime and Tsukasabaki-sama were eating breakfast together.

"K-Kyouju-kun, what is it?" Hiromi-hime asked, surprised at Kyouju's outburst.

"Oh no! Takao, Max, Rei and Kai will kill me!" Kyouju did a dramatic pose.

"Takao? Max? Rei? Kai? Who are they?" Hiromi-hime asked, obviously confused.

"Those four are friends who are traveling with me! I forgot about them! AHHHHHHH!!" Kyouju did another dramatic pose.

Hiromi-hime frowned and said sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had friends you were traveling with..." Suddenly, her face brightened up, "I know! I will send some servants to look for them! I'm sure they'll listen to you explain, and maybe even be happy for you!" She smiled kindly.

"T-thank you Hiromi-hime." Kyouju blushed at Hiromi's smile, he liked it a lot.

During this scene, Tsukasabaki looked at those two amused. '_These two are certainly the perfect couple..._'

------------------------------------------------------------------

"...that's why!" Max said cheerfully to a red head.

"Okay Maxie! I'll try to sneak you and your friends in. Think of this as a repayment for helping me all these years." Michael smiled at Max.

"Yay! Thank you Michael!" Max smiled widely at Michael.

"You're welcome." Michael smiled at Max with a weird glint in his eyes...

Max didn't notice because he was extremely happy that he was able to help the group.

"Let's go." Michael smiled, the weird glint disappearing from his eyes.

Everyone nodded as they followed Michael into the direction of the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop." A huge man stood in front of Michael and the others, "Who are they?"

"Didn't Hiromi-sama inform you? These young men are the men that the new groom is looking for." Michael replied without any fear in his voice.

"Oh! I-I didn't realize! P-Please come in..." The guard bowed.

'_Into the castle we go..._' Rei thought before they entered the castle.

**

* * *

OMGAWD! I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I WAS THIS LATE!!! I'm so sorry everyone... -- It's been one month too...**

**I do not know when the next chapter will be released...but I assure you, it WILL be before the end of November!!! I promise!**

**PS. I'm working on a new story, don't worry though, this will still be first priority I'll finish this story before I finish the other one...**

**Here's the summary:**

(AU, KaixRei) 12 years ago, a young aku-tenshi (dark angel) boy discovers an tenshi (angel) crying in the forest near his village. After some comforting words, the young aku-tenshi befriends the angel, and even promised to become his lover in the future! What the little boy didn't know that his race, the aku-tenshi race, were sworn enemies with the tenshi race and if either of the races found one from the other race, they were to be killed. On the day they made their promise of being future lovers, they exchanged rings. The aku-tenshi gave the tenshi a black ring as the tenshi gave a silver one in return. Each of the rings had their names engraved carefully on it. After a few more days of happiness, the elders of their race found out and separated them. Now 12 years later, the aku-tenshi is the leader of a group of thieves that steal from the rich to give to the poor. When the aku-tenshi and his gang split up in a town to investigate about the homes and money during a big event, he runs into a performer, who happens to own a black ring that has the aku-tenshi's name engraved on it...

**Look forward to it!! **

**Some other crap: I made a 'poster' for my new story, why? Coz I was bored. Go to my profile thing and you should find a link Please look at it if you're interested.**

**JA NE! **

**Translations/Notes:**

**(1) **The guy who took Rei in. Go back to chapter 4 for more details.


	8. Kyouju's Leaving, Takao's Friendship

**Summary: **Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (AU, KaiRei, slight TakaoMax, KyoujuHiromi; Inspired by a fan art)

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters **are** © **to** Takao Aoki, **Tsukasabaki-sama © to xxHaruka.

**Warnings: Swearing**, **bits of violence**, **shounen-ai**, **and maybe yaoi (If I have the guts to write a lemon scene that is.)** a bit of corniness and **some characters are a bit/really ooc**...

**Note: **Meh, sorry for the long wait When I opened the file, I just stared at it...my mind was blank and I didn't know what to write for this chapter... -- Enjoy...

**Note 2: This **chapter is crap actually, just skip to the end if you want... --;

**Note 3: **So...everyone knows who Kyouju is, right!? If you don't, it's Kenny. Err, sorry for not telling you earlier... (Also, Takao is Tyson and Hiromi is Hilary)

**PS. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! CHU THANK YOOH!**

**

* * *

**

Under a Cherry blossom Tree:

Chapter o7: Kyouju's Leaving, Takao's Friendship

After dinner, Kyouju and Hiromi decided to talk to each other because they wanted to know more about each other, since they were going to get married to one another.

"Kyouju-kun, why did you accept, um, you know, why did you say yes when I asked you to be my fiancée?" Hiromi blushed.

"Err..." Kyouju scratched the back of his head, "I—I guess you can call it...'love at first sight'..?" Kyouju's face turned into a tomato.

Hiromi blushed and giggled at Kyouju's embarrassment.

"Um...T-thank you." She blushed.

"F-for what?"

"Um, you see, before, when Tsukasabaki-sama was helping me look for a husband, they were all after my money and they also wanted to rule over the lands. You see, I have this strange ability. I 'see' the colour of people's souls..." She smiled at bit, "If someone's soul is black, they are, well, a bad person. All those times, those people Tsukasabaki-sama introduced to me had a dark – almost black – soul. B-But, when I first met you, I saw your soul. It was a beautiful mix of colours. Orange for knowledge and wisdom, white for innocence, green for bravery and blue for kindness."

Kyouju blushed. So that was what Hiromi-hime thought about him.

"...And your soul...there was a new colour that just appeared. Pink, for love." She smiled at me.

Kyouju blushed. Yes, he knew now, it really was love at first sight. He didn't know how it happened, but it just did. (1)

"Um—" Before Kyouju could begin, there was a loud bang.

"KYOUUJUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice called.

"Ta-Takao! This is a palace! Please be a bit quieter...!" Rei scolded.

"Rei's right, Takao, and plus, Kyouju's over there with a pretty girl." Max pointed to Kyouju's direction.

"So...these are your friends...?" Hiromi asked Kyouju.

"Err, yes, I'm sorry they're so disrespectful..." Kyouju blushed.

Hiromi giggled, "No, it's not what you think. I think they're interesting."

"Ah—" Once again, Kyouju was cut off when Takao glomped (2) him.

"Kyouju! You got us worried!" Takao said as he got up.

When Max and Rei arrived, they were breathless, but as for Kai, he...is indifferent...

"We..." coughs "...are..." wheezes "...terribily—"

"We are very sorry for almost destroying the entire castle." Kai said it for Rei.

"T-Thanks..." Rei breathed.

"Hn." Kai turned away.

"Oh, it is alright." Hiromi smiled. "Um, I don't think you did **that **much damage...right...?"

Takao, Max, Rei and Kai exchanged glances.

"Uh..." Takao smiled sheepishly, "...sorry?"

Hiromi sweat dropped and shook her head, "N-never mind..."

"Um, Takao, everyone...I-I have something to tell you guys..." Suddenly, the air grew heavy.

"I-I won't be able to continue this journey...I-I'm sorry."

There was silence for quite a while. Kyouju begun to feel really uneasy.

"W-Why...?" Takao asked.

"I-I'm getting married."

**BAM**

"T-Takao!?" Kyouju looked at Takao.

Kai nudged Takao's side with his foot. "Don't worry, he just fainted."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Takao woke up, Hiromi offered everyone dinner and asked them to stay for one night. Everyone, even Kai, agreed because they were all tired.

"W-Woah! The-the f-food!" Takao stuttered. He had never tasted something so...tasty before, "It's delicious!" Takao began stuffing his face.

Rei sweat dropped, "S-sorry, Hiromi-hime for his um, rude behavior."

Takao looked up, with his face full of food he asked, "I'm rood? (I'm rude?)"

Rei and Kai twitched when the food hit them.

"Yes, you are rude...very very rude..." Kai was restraining the urge to punch Takao. (How violent lol)

"No, no, it's alright. I haven't met such a...interesting person in a long time." Hiromi smiled.

Rei sighed in relief. Back in his village, the elder always told the kids that if they ever disrespected a person from one of the royal families, their heads will be cut off.

"Rei? Are you okay?" Takao waved a hand in front of my face.

"H-huh!? Takao, weren't you over there?"

"Rei, you were spacing out."

"Uh, so-sorry." Rei smiled slightly.

"You better eat before the fat kid eats it all." Kai said to Rei.

Rei chuckled, Max snickered, Kyouju held in a laugh, Hiromi giggled and Kai smirked.

"H-hey!" Takao said, his face red.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, everyone went into their rooms.

While everyone was sleeping soundly, Takao was twisting and turning on his bed.

"Damn it!" Takao shot up, "I can't sleep!!"

He sighed as he walked out of his room and out on the fields.

He plopped down on a rock and sighed again.

'_The stars are beautiful tonight..._' Takao sighed.

"Can't sleep...?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah." Takao turned around and saw Kyouju there.

"Ne, Kyouju..." Takao began as Kyouju sat down on the rock beside Takao.

"Yes, Takao?"

"Do you remember...that when we were little, we used to look up at the skies late at night and always stare at the stars...?" Takao looked up at the stars.

"Yeah, how could I forget..." Kyouju looked up too.

"I'm going to miss ya dude." Takao patted Kyouju's head.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too." Kyouju smiled sadly.

"Good luck with you new wifey." Takao smiled.

"Thanks, I hope you find someone for yourself too." Kyouju stood up, "Ahh, I'm tired now, see ya in the morning..."

"See ya." Takao smiled.

Takao's eyes began to water after Kyouju left.

"You had a good talk?" a different voice this time.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss him..." Takao wiped away his tears before Max got there."

"Hey, Maxie, do you have anyone you like...?" Takao asked.

Max chuckled, "What kind of question is that?"

Both Takao and Max continued their random talk.

'_Kyouju, I don't have to look for that person...after all, that person is with me right now._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Kyouju! By the time we finish kicking Izukashi-butt and arrive here, you better have a feast for us!" Takao said jokingly as he patted Kyouju's head.

"Don't worry, we will." Kyouju smiled sadly as everyone began to walk away.

"See ya soon buddy!" Takao waved sadly.

"...Y-yeah." Kyouju stuttered, "Please, come b-back soon..."

"I will, I promise."

Kyouju wiped away tears when they left.

Takao was trying hard not to cry.

**

* * *

Uhhh... O-O Holy crap, this chapter is...well...crap... OO too much sappy stuff. Um don't worry; upcoming chapters will be better because I know how to put it in words –Laughs-. Oh, and this chapter had slight TakaoxMax**

**I hope to get chapter 9 before December... Please give me luck!**

**Translations/Notes:**

**(1) OO crap, I think that was the worst part in this chapter... -- I'm SO friggin sorry, I gave you a crappy chapter... -- Please forgive me...**

**(2) XD Glomped is kind of tackling and hugging at the same time**


	9. Is it Love?

**Summary: **Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (AU, KaiRei, slight TakaoMax, KyoujuHiromi; Inspired by a fan art)

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters **are** © **to** Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing**, **bits of violence**, **shounen-ai**, **and maybe yaoi (If I have the guts to write a lemon scene that is.)** a bit of corniness and **some characters are a bit/really ooc**...

**Note: **Please enjoy this chapter! I hope you think it's better than the last!

**PS. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! CHU THANK YOOH!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 09: Is it Love?

-Dream-

**Blood. Once again, I see blood. **

**Many dead bodies lay around me...all these people; they were all killed by me.**

**I just want to stop killing, but I can't. I have to pay my debt. He raised me when my parents died. He provided me shelter and food and treating me kindly. I have to do whatever he says.**

**What if I ended it all? Would I have to kill in the afterlife then?**

**Holding a dagger that once belonged to one of these dead people, I place it by my throat.**

**When I finally gather the courage to slice my throat, a voice stops me.**

**"Don't." **

**Who is it? The mist surrounds me and that person. The person had a beautiful figure, I thought it was a woman at first, but then I realized it was a man, since it was a bit deeper than a woman's voice.**

**"Don't kill yourself, Kai." **

**I blinked and the person was right in front of me.**

**"Rei...?" I breathed.**

**"You can pay for all the pain you've caused everyone." He smiled.**

**"How...?"**

**"You can start by saving the world." **

**Warm lips were pressed against mine.**

-End Dream-

Rei shook Kai. "Come on...wake up..." Rei mumbled as he got impatient. He had been trying to wake up Kai for almost an hour now.

Suddenly, Kai shot up and pinned Rei on the floor with his hand on Rei's throat.

"Argh!! Ka-i! It's me!!" Rei struggled, but it was useless. Kai was too strong.

"H-huh!?" Kai immediately let go of Rei's throat.

"Sorry." Kai apologized.

"It-It's alright..."

Rei blushed when he realized what kind of position he was in.

Kai was on top of him, his knees by erm...Rei's mid-section. Kai's hands were on either side of Rei's head. Kai's head was only a few inches away from Rei's face.

As time went by, it seemed that Kai's face would lean closer. The closer Kai got, the more Rei looked like a tomato.

"Hey! Is Kai awake yet!?" Takao's voice was heard from outside of the hut they were resting in.

Kai and Rei immediately parted away from each other with red faces.

"Y-Yes! We're going to leave soon...!" Rei called.

"Alright!"

"S-Sorry." They both said at the same time while blushing.

----------------------------------------

When Kai and Rei got out, the group began to travel again.

"How close are we this time?" Takao asked Kai. Kai got out the map he was given and checked.

"Well, we're not that far from Reinem...so I guess we're here." Kai pointed on a place on the map.

"Wow! Then we're not that far away!" Max exclaimed.

"It would take us about 1 and ½ or 2 days to get there." Rei explained.

"I can't wait! That means after we kick their butts, we can go back to Kyouju!" Takao grinned.

"No. Remember, we still have to go to the continent of Ukiah to purify the treasure." Kai explained.

"Aww." Takao looked down, "Oh well, come on! Let's go then!"

----------------------------------------

One again, it was nighttime. Kai prepared a fire as Takao went to get wood. Max and Rei went to a nearby river to fish.

Kai sat on a rock near the fire.

'_Shit..._' He held his chest. '_What was that dream about...?_' He closed his eyes. Why did he dream about Rei giving him a kiss? '_Is it...?_' "Nah." Kai shook his head. "It can't be."

"What can't be?" A soft voice said behind Kai.

Kai turned around, only to see Rei.

"N-Nothing." Kai turned around.

"Takao is going to be really happy tonight! Look at all the fish we caught!" Max's cheery voice came in.

"I'm back!!" Takao's loud voice was heard as well, "And I brought lots of wood!"

Kai began to take out the stuff people shouldn't eat in a fish as Rei and Max put the fish on sticks.

"Now, let's just wait for them to cook."

Everyone sat down to wait for the fish to finish cooking.

After a while, Rei checked the fish.

"Hmm..." He picked one up and took a bite.

"It's cooked." Rei chuckled as Takao and Max fought for one fish.

"Here," Rei handed Takao a fish, "There's a lot."

"Thanks!" Takao grinned and began munching happily.

--------------------------------------------------------

Soon after their delicious meal, everyone walked to a nearby hot spring Takao found when he was looking for wood.

"Wow! There's really a hot spring here!" Max exclaimed cheerfully.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's hop in!" Takao began to undress and then, he wrapped a towel around his waist. Max did the same. When he was done, they both ran in and immediately relaxed when they felt the hot water.

Soon after, Rei got in as well. Kai was left.

"Come on! It's relaxing!" Takao called. Kai scowled and looked down.

"Are you afraid of undressing in front of us?" Rei asked as he looked at Kai's direction.

Kai sighed in defeat. He began to undress and wrap a towel around his waist.

Rei stared at Kai, almost drooling. '_S-shit!_' Rei's face immediately became red. "U-Uh, I-I'm going to t-there!" Rei stuttered as he swam away.

When Rei was behind a boulder that was far away from the group, Rei put his hands on his cheeks.

_Doki Doki_

Rei had that feeling in his chest again. '_I wonder..._' Rei closed his eyes, remembering something Mao had told him when he was young.

-Flash back-

**"Mao, do you really want to marry Rai?" a 12 year old Rei asked a pink-haired girl.**

**"Yes, I do." She smiled at him.**

**"Why?" **

**"I like him." She replied, her smile still on her face.**

**"Huh? Why? You've only met him a few times, and I doubt you like him because you think he's handsome..." Rei raised an eyebrow. Why does Mao like Rai?**

**"Well, I began to fall for him when we first met..." she sighed dreamily.**

**"Huh? What happened? I wasn't there..." Rei stared at Mao.**

**"Well, you see, on our first meeting, there were many large pigs running around. One happened to come at our direction, and was about to attack me, but all of a sudden, Rai jumped in and saved me." She blushed, "That's when I felt something for him." **

**"Just like that?" Rei asked.**

**"Yes. I remember mother use to tell me that when you fall in love, there is something that is like a switch. Anything can make the switch turn on, even the smallest things, for example, the person was kind to you, or they had always been there for you." She smiled.**

-End Flashback-

'_Aww, f--k...don't tell me I'm falling for him...can it be that time when he helped me get my ribbon...?_'

_Doki Doki_

_Doki Doki_

On the other side of the bolder, Kai was thinking the same thing as Rei.

'_Do I really love him...?_' They both sighed at the same time.

**

* * *

Yay! I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in 1 week!**

**I hope you like this - I'm hoping that the next chapter will be out before December! Please continue to read my story :) And don't forget, I love you all. :)**


	10. Izukashi: Part 1: Last Day of Peace

**Summary: **Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (AU, KaiRei, slight TakaoMax, KyoujuHiromi; Inspired by a fan art)

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters **are** © **to** Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing**, **bits of violence**, **shounen-ai**, a bit of corniness and **some characters are a bit/really ooc**...

**Note: **I'm sorry I didn't reply to some your reviews! I'm not getting the email that tells me that someone wrote a review :(

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddd...

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! HUGS THANK YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Izukashi; _Part 1_ – The last day of Peace

"Hmm..." Kai looked over the map. He frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" Rei asked, noticing Kai's frown.

"No, I'm just surprised. It's only been half a day and we're almost at the Izukashi hideout. My guess is that when the sun sets, we'll be at Izukashi, the village that is closest to the Izukashi hideout.

"Oh..." Rei peered over Kai's shoulder to look at the map. He was right.

He smiled, "I hope we're able to complete our task."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's prediction was right. When the sun was setting, they just arrived at the village, Izukashi.

"Tonight, we're resting here." Kai said as he began to walk to the nearest inn. The rest followed him.

When they got inside, Kai and Rei immediately went to the counter to get rooms, while Takao and Max went to a table to sit down.

Behind the counter was a beautiful girl. Her long red hair went past her elbows and to her mid-back. They couldn't see her eyes because she was well, sleeping.

"Excuse me..." Rei began politely.

The girl shot up and gave a loud, un-ladylike yawn.

"What do **you** want?" she snapped snobbishly. She immediately changed her personality when she saw Kai.

"My name is Sylph." She smiled slyly at Kai, "How can I help you...?"

"We need two rooms." Rei butted in, feeling a bit...jealous?

She looked at Rei in disgust. "Wait in line."

Something about that girl pissed Rei off. "We're," he linked arms with Kai, "together!"

Kai blushed furiously, but actually, what Rei said was the opposite of what Kai thought (1).

"So two rooms please." Rei said, oblivious to what he just said. Sylph huffed and gave them two keys.

"Thanks." Rei took the keys and gave her a peace sign.

Rei noticed Kai's red face. "Are you sick?" Rei asked.

Before Kai could answer, Rei put his forehead against Kai's. Kai's face was become warmer and warmer.

"Hmm, nope, I don't think you have a fever." Rei scratched his head, "Oh well."

--------------------------------------------------------------

That night, everyone couldn't sleep, even Kai.

They were all worried that they weren't good enough, and that they wouldn't be able to retrieve the treasure. They were afraid that one out of the four would die...

Seeing that each of them couldn't sleep that night, Takao and Max went to Rei and Kai's rooms.

"Kai...can you sleep?" Rei asked, turning to Kai, who was on the opposite side of the room.

"No, I can't." he sighed, and then he heard some knocking, "I guess the fat pig and Max couldn't either."

Rei walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey! Kai! I heard that!" Takao rushed into the room and pointed an accusing finger at Kai.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off.

"Since we all can't sleep, let's do something then." Rei smiled.

"Oh! Oh!" Max raised his hand like a little school boy, it looked cute, "Let's play truth or dare (2)!!"

Everyone but Kai agreed to play.

"Aww! Come on! Please!" Max pleaded Kai.

"No. I refuse to play such a silly game." Kai scowled.

Rei got and idea and whispered it in Max's ear. It must've been a great idea, since Max smiled from ear to ear.

Max jumped on Kai and hugged him tightly. "Pwease?" Max's eyes became watery; next, Max gave a cute pout.

Kai looked away, only to be faced by a cute Rei, who looked almost the same as Max's current face.

"Grr..." He mumbled something, "Fine, I'll play this silly game."

"Yay!" Takao and Max cheered while Rei smiled.

Soon, they sat in a circle.

"Oh! Oh! Can I start?" Max raised his hand up like a schoolboy again. Everyone nodded.

"Hehehe..." He pointed to Kai, "Truth or Dare??"

"Dare." Kai answered confidently.

"Oh! I dare you to be nice to Takao for the rest of night!" Max and Rei laughed while Takao smirked. Kai scowled.

"Fine. Takao, Truth or Dare?" a sly smile crept on his lips.

"Er...Dare...?"

"I dare you to—"

"Remember Kai, you have to **be nice**." Rei reminded Kai.

Kai muttered something under his breath as he thought of another dare, "I dare you to kiss Max."

Kai smirked as he saw Takao's and Max's faces redden. Rei was also trying to hold back his laughter by covering his mouth.

"Come on..." Kai ushered.

"F-Fine!" Takao turned to Max. Next, he grabbed his shoulders as he shyly kissed him.

At first it was a gentle kiss, but soon, it became passionate and rough.

Rei sweat dropped as he noticed how long it has been.

"Um, guys..." He sweat dropped when he heard a moan.

Soon, those two fell on the floor. Kai got angry and kicked them both, "Go get a room."

"H-huh!?" Those two immediately parted. Rei chuckled and Kai smirked.

"You two can make out when Rei and I are not there."

"K-Kai!" Max and Takao blushed furiously and yelled at him.

Rei chuckled, "I think you both should return to your rooms now, after all, Kai and I need to try to sleep when we can, because I have a feeling that we're not getting much sleep."

"Rei! Not you too!" Takao's skin colour resembled a tomato now.

Everyone laughed after a moment of silence, even Kai.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Too bad for them, they were finally getting along; finally they can laugh with each other, but even though that was their first laugh together...it would also be their last." A man in a black cloak chuckled.

"For when the end of the journey is near, they will never be able to smile again..." Another man beside him crouched down and watched the four warriors.

The two men smirked at each other as they turned away as they dissapeared into the night.

**

* * *

OooohHh! Hehehe... I hope you like this chapter:D I made it before December! Yay! Umm, I don't know when the next chapter will be released... I hope before the second week of December ends! Wow, I'm on a roll...3 chapters in 1 month:) **

**Please R&R if you wish! **

**Notes:**

**(1) Sorry, I had a hard time wording this sentence... Here's what I really meant:**

**-When Rei said they were 'together', it meant that they were together in line.**

**- Kai blushed because he took it the wrong way. He thought it mean that they were 'together' as in lovers.**

**(2) Haha, I doubt they have 'Truth or Dare' back then...oh well. **


	11. Izukashi: Part 2: Someone New

**Summary: **Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (AU, KaiRei, slight TakaoMax, KyoujuHiromi; Inspired by a fan art)

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters **are** © **to** Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing**, **bits of violence**, **shounen-ai**, a bit of corniness and **some characters are a bit/really ooc**...

**Excuse No.1: **Hello again! Sorry this one is late...that's because recently, my computer with ALL my files in it just suddenly stopped opening so I had to find someone to fix it and the only way was to delete all the files. So I lost the already half-written chapter...

**Excuse No.2: **Hahaha, when I open this document to write something, my mind goes blank and I don't know what to write. I hope you forgive me because this chapter is 5 pages long!!! (I bet others write longer chapters, but whatever ;P)

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddd...

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! HUGS THANK YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

Under a Cherry Blossom Tree

**Chapter 11: Izukashi; Part 2 – Someone new**

Long before when the sun had rose; Kai, Rei, Takao and Max were already up. Kai and Rei were already packing while Takao tried to molest Max, who was **trying** to pack his things (xD).

It has been three weeks since they arrived here. They were planning to go the next day 3 weeks ago, but Kai insisted that they trained a bit before they went to the hideout, because on that day, he had realized that they had not fought anyone since the Izukashi puppets. Monsters didn't count.

Everyone was packing their things because they all agreed to set out for the hideout tomorrow morning. Today would be the last day they'd train, so they'd have to work extra hard today.

--------------------------------------------

"Kai, when are we going to the Izukashi?" Rei asked Kai when they were eating supper that night.

"Tomorrow morning." Was all Kai said. The table was silent again. Everyone was deep in thought again.

----------------------------------------

Before they knew it, the sun had risen and it was time to set out.

Everyone thanked the inn that they were staying in and left.

"How far is the hideout from here?" Max asked. Kai pulled out his map and looked carefully at it.

"It should take us about an hour or so to get there. Once we're close, you guys will rest a bit while I go check something." Kai explained as everyone nodded.

"Wait, so you're not going to rest?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me." Kai said as he turned around to keep walking.

"Alright..." Rei frowned.

--------------------------------------------------

Kai was right. They had left the village only 1 hour ago.

"Everyone stay here and don't go anywhere else." Kai told them.

With Kai

Kai stopped when he faced the front gates of the Izukashi hideout. He looked around and then jumped up, pass the gates and landed softly on the ground. '_If memory serves me right, the entrance should be...here!_' Kai smirked when he saw a hole. "Grandfather, you sure are stupid. I can't believe you forgot to destroy the tunnel that got me out of there..."

Kai turned around and went back to the forest where everyone else was.

With everyone else

"Aaaahhh! So thirsty..." Takao sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Here." Max said as he handed Takao a bottle of water.

"Thanks!!" Takao gave toothy smile as he chugged the whole bottle of water.

"Hey Rei," Max began as he sat down beside Rei on the rock Rei was sitting on; "Do you think we'll retrieve the treasure?"

Rei smiled, "Yeah, I do. I feel that we've all improved since we arrived in that village."

"I do too!" Takao said as he walked over to Max and Rei, "I've been wielding a sword since I was 7!"

"I've been wielding one since I was 5." Kai's voice was heard as he walked towards everyone.

"Ah! You're back." Rei smiled.

"We're going soon. Get ready." Kai sat down on a rock close to the group.

"Hey, Kai, do you think we'll retrieve the treasure?" Max asked.

Kai was about to say something, but then paused. He then opened his mouth again, "I—don't know..."

Rei stood up, "I think we will. You have done a great job of training us after all." Rei smiled.

Kai gave a small—but sincere—smile, "Heh, thanks."

--------------------------------------------------

On their way to the hideout, Kai told them about the secret entrance found. He told them also that it was the entrance they would use to get in and out of the hideout.

Takao and Max congratulated Kai for finding the tunnel. Slowly, all four of them got in the tunnel, Rei being the first and Kai being last.

Takao, Max and Rei were fascinated at the way that the hideout looked. It looked so...clean...it was the total opposite of what they thought it would look like!

The walls were made of bricks, so were floors. There were torches here and there to light the hallway.

"C'mon! This way." Kai said as he began to walk in one direction. Everyone began to follow him once they realized that they were going to be left behind.

Soon, they reached double doors that had many designs on it. Kai and Rei pushed one door while Takao and Max helped pushed the other. When the doors opened, everyone gasped at what they saw.

That room was a HUGE arena! Kai began walking forward.

"Hey Kai...don't you think it's weird that we haven't seen any members walking around...?" Takao asked as he began to follow Kai. Kai was about to answer when a voice was heard.

"Aah! Very smart!" 5 people in black cloaks landed in the middle of the arena all of a sudden. All five of them took down their hoods.

"Aku-Tenshi!" Kai, Rei, Max and Takao shouted at the same time.

"I'm glad you remember us." One of them came forward.

"Hey, that woman wasn't there before..." Max pointed out. Before, back in the forest, there were 5 men. Now, there were only 4 men and 1 woman, and the leader was nowhere to be found.

"It's a pleasure meeting such cute boys..." The woman stepped forward, "My name is Cecilia."

"What happened to Yasuo?" Kai demanded.

'_Who's Yasuo...?_' Rei looked at Kai. Rei was even more suspicious now. Before, Aku-Tenshi had called Kai their 'precious heir', next, Kai had known about all the trap doors and traps, and knew the way around the hideout. Who was Kai really?

"Aah, that Yasuo..." another man stepped forward, "That foolish man had held back when he was fighting that cutie over there. Master was angry so he got rid of Yasuo and made me the leader."

"Anyways, let's talk about important matters instead. Kai—oops, I mean, Kai-_sama _you must be pretty pissed that the treasure room changed into an arena, right?" Another man stepped forward. Kai frowned.

"Anyways, you all must be wondering why there is an arena here?" the woman gave a fake and sweet smile, "Well, that's because we're here to fight you."

The leader began to speak, getting straight to the point, "It's pretty obvious that we're Lord Voltaire's underlings. That's why we came here to stop you from taking back the treasure. So, who wants to go first?"

Takao was about say something when Max stepped forward, "I'll go first!"

"Oooh!! I want to fight him! He's cute!!" Cecilia was about to step forward when another man did.

"No, I need to settle scores with him..." the man who had stepped forward had a scar across his left eye, "Ey, kid! Do you remember me? You're the reason why my left eye can't see anything."

Max was about to say something, then paused, then opened his mouth again, "You're Minami, aren't you?"

A memory came back to him.

**Flashback, 2 years ago**

**In a forest, two young and bloodied men were standing away from each other. One was a blonde, holding a sickle with a chain at the end. The other man had white hair and had 3 swords on each of his hands. **

"**Heh, little boy, you're pretty good." The white-haired man complimented.**

"**Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Max gave a cheeky smile. **

"**It's too bad you're going to die...you're so young, too." **

"**C'mon! Quit this chit-chat and fight me! I got to be home in time for dinner!" **

"**Fine." The white-haired man charged at Max with amazing speed. Before Max knew it, the white-haired man was already in front of Max. If Max were an amateur, he would've been dead by now. **

**Every now and then, Max would get hit by the blades or the man's leg, but he'd also return the blows with the chain on his sickle. **

**Max, wanting to end the battle soon, decided to use the last of his strength to give a final blow. **

**Max threw his sickle as far as he could. It soon hit the white-haired man. Max had hoped it would it the man's heart or stomach, but he didn't expect it to hit the man's left eye.**

"**AaAAHAAAAGHHHH!" The white-haired man dropped all 6 of his swords as he put his hands in front of his left eye.**

"**D-DAMN YOU KID! I, UCCHIYAMA MINAMI WILL COME BACK AND TAKE REVENGE!" the white haired man ran away, leaving his 6 swords behind.**

**End Flashback**

"Heh, you still remember me, eh?" Minami stepped forward.

"Let's see if you've gotten better or not." Max stepped forward.

"Hey, let's make a deal." Minami suggested.

"Sure." Max answered, very interested.

"If you loose, I get to stab your right eye."

"And if you loose?"

"You decide."

"Fine. If you loose, you can either leave Izukashi or you will commit seppuku (1)." Max said bravely.

"Alright. Let's begin." Minami took out 6 swords, 3 on each hands.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and a short and old woman appeared. "I'll be your referee, my name is Yuri." Yuri raised her hand, "3, 2, 1..." her hand went down, "GO!"

* * *

Errm, sorry for stopping there... I'm **REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY** sorry!!!!!!!!! I'm **VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY** sorry that this was **REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY** late! Please forgive me!

This chapter revealed A LOT! I hope you enjoyed it!

**NOTES:**

(1) Seppuku – it's when you stab yourself with a knife on the stomach.

-Ja Ne


	12. Izukashi: Part 3: For You

**Summary: **Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (AU, KaiRei, slight TakaoMax, KyoujuHiromi; Inspired by a fan art)

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters **are** © **to** Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing**, **bits of violence**, **shounen-ai**, a bit of corniness and **some characters are a bit/really ooc**...

**This story is still on haitus, sorry everyone. I just got this chappie out because I got a little inspiration. **

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddd...

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! HUGS THANK YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Izukashi; Part 3 – For You**

Everyone clenched their fists when Max got hit again. The battle had been going on for a very, very long time now. It seems that Minami has the upper hand.

"Hm, this is taking waaaaaaay too long." the leader said.

"Let's end this then." a cold voice said, then dissapearing into thin air. The others followed. Suddenly, they reappeared, surrounding Max. Five weapons, including Minami's, went towards Max. Takao's eyes windend as he took out his sword and ran towards the five, sword in front of him. Kai went and tried to stop Takao, but it was too late, the five had got to Takao as well. Rei clenched his fists, glaring at the five.

"Don't worry, Master Kai, we won't hurt your friends." The leader spoke up.

"They've just been poisioned." Cecila smiled evilly.

"And the only way to save them is for you two to contiue on to the next stage, finsh it and find the antidote thats in there." Minami grinned at them while speaking.

"You sick bastards..." Rei glared.

"Call us what you like, pretty boy," the one with the cold voice said as the five dissapeared, "By the way, I think you two should hurry soon. Those two will die by sun rise tomorrow."

"No..." Rei clenched his fists even harder, drawing blood this time.

"What are you standing there for!? Let's go!" Kai called as Kai headed for the door that had suddenly appeared.

But before Kai could go any further, Rei grabbed Kai by the upperarm, leaving some of his own blood onto Kai's kimono.

"Answer me. Now." Rei began with eyes that burned with rage, "Who are you?"

"I don't have time for this! We have to go." Kai replied angrily.

"I won't go until I can trust you! All this time, Aku-Tenshi has been calling you their 'Master'. Tell me everything." Rei questioned again.

"Look, I'm Kai Hiwa-"

"**Don't give me that bullshit**." Rei's eye's were full of rage. Rei's grip on Kai's arm tightened also.

"Who the hell are you--mmf!?" Rei was cut off when warm lips were pressed against his.

When the two pair of lips parted, Rei was speechless, the rage in his eyes going down.

"I am who I am..." Kai hugged Rei, "And if you find out who I really am, you'd be in more danger than you are in right now..."

Rei was still speechless. That's why Kai just held him there for just a while.

KxR--------------------------------------------------

At the same time, at another room, a wine glass full of red wine was smashed into pieces. The person who had did it was sitting infront of a small tub of water, watching his sucessor holding a someone else in his arms.

"Kai, you just broke my heart." An evil and sadistic yet happy voice that didn't sound heartbroken said, "Now you're going to pay." The man then smiled evilly.

**

* * *

**

**Is this a happy ending for Kai and Rei!? Or is just the beggining of pain and suffering for them!? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'UNDER A CHERRYBLOSSOM TREE!'! (I feel like one of those announcer people :p)**

**PS. If you're guessing and you get it right, I'll tell you what the next chappie will be about ;)**


	13. Izukashi: Part 4: Identity

Set in feudal Japan, a king summons four warriors to stop a thief who stole a precious item from the royal palace. A castle guard, a traveling samurai, a ninja and a village protector are put together in a group, so they can find the precious item. (AU, KaiRei, slight TakaoMax, KyoujuHiromi; Inspired by a fan art)

**Disclaimer: Beyblade characters **are** © **to** Takao Aoki**

**Warnings: Swearing**, **bits of violence**, **shounen-ai**, a bit of corniness and **some characters are a bit/really ooc**...

**I've decided to start writing this story again...but I won't update really often because school has started once again!**

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddd...

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! HUGS THANK YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Izukashi; Part 4 - Identity**

Kai and Rei finally made it to the top of the staircase. In front of them was a large wooden door. Together they opened the door and walked in, hand-in-hand.

"So you two have finally come." The leader greeted. Kai and Rei found themsevles in a cave-like room. The ceiling was very high, and on the top was a hole where sunlight came through.

"We'll give you the antidote only if you can beat everyone in here." Cecilia smiled evilly. She then snapped her fingers and hidden doors were thrown open. What came next was not what Kai and Rei had expect it would be. There were hundreds of men comming out of the doors.

"Defeat all these men and the antidote is yours." Minami cackled evilly as the other four dissapeared. Kai and Rei immediately charged at the men before them, hoping they were good enough to take all of these men out before sunrise.

---------------------------------------------

Kai stabbed another man with his katana as Rei jumped behind a thug and pressed a pressure point.

"Rei! Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you!? Stop sparing these people! Just kill them!" Kai shouted as he took down another thug.

"No!" Rei punched another thug, "No one deserves to die!"

"ARGh!" Kai shouted in anger.

Soon after, there were only a few thugs left. Around . Both of them sighed in relief when they noticed. But even though there were only a few left, both Kai and Rei were still very tired and they both knew it.

Finally, they both knocked out the last thugs and they stood side by side.

"W-we did it..." Rei breathed.

"Yeah..." Kai smiled (A/N: OOC much?) and held Rei.

"It's not over yet, dears." An old man's voice was heard as Kai's eyes widened.

"Voltaire." He whispered. Suddenly, Rei broke free from Kai's embrace and went in front of Kai.

**BANG!**

"WATCH OUT!" Kai shouted as Rei was shot. Rei fell forward, holding his stomatch. When he hit the floor, his head it a rock, causing more damage to his body.

"Shit!" Kai swore under his breath.

"Rei! Answer me!" Kai picked up Rei onto his lap and begged Rei to wake up.

"My, my. Kai, you've become so pathetic. What happend to the young and emotionless Kai I was so proud of?" Voltaire came out of the shadows.

"You bastard..." Kai's eyes began to glow and starting to be filled with rage.

"It was your friend's fault to try and save you." Voltaire smiled evilly.

"You damned...**BASTARD**!" Kai shouted in rage as he ran towards Voltaire, sword in hand.

"Stop or else." Cecillia said behind Kai. Cecillia held a dagger beside Kai neck. When Kai looked back, Rei was surrounded by Aku-Tenshi, their weapons pointing at him.

"Kai, I'll give you one more chance. If you manage to come to Mt. Ukiah before the day of the spirit festival when all spirits gather, I won't kill that neko-jin's parents." Voltaire's evil smile was still on his face.

"W-what the hell are you talking about!? Rei's parents died a long time ago!" Kai shouted back.

"They aren't dead. They're just my prisioners." Voltaire's smiled widened, "Also, end that disgusting relationship with the neko-jin, or else he'll suffer."

"Wha--"

"I saw what you two did in the staircase. Don't forget, you are my sucessor, you **will **find a **woman **and bear me a child." Voltaire's smile turned upsidedown.

"I'll never bear a child for the likes of you!"

"Don't forget what's at stake." Voltaire's stern and cold voice scared Kai. Kai was afraid of what Voltaire might do and what he's able to do.

"Remeber what's at stake, and who you are, my dear grandson. Afterall, you can never change who you are, no matter how far you run away or how many times you lie." Voltaire then dissapeared, "Until we meet again, my grandson..." With that, Voltaire and Aku-Tenshi disapeared for good this time.

A vial was dropped from the top and into Kai's hands. The vial was labled 'antidoe'.

"Shit." Kai went down on his knees. He then picked Rei up and brought the antidote with him.

**

* * *

**


End file.
